A l'Etat Sauvage
by Elayan
Summary: Il y a de la noirceur en chacun de nous, et Bruce le sait mieux que personne. Tout le monde pense que Hulk représente la noirceur de Bruce personnifiée, mais il y a quelque chose de bien plus effrayant tapi dans son esprit, attendant patiemment l'opportunité de s'échapper. Prequel Tony/Bruce. Traduction de "Running Wild", de The-Lady-Smaell.
1. Chapter 1

NdT : Cette fic est une traduction depuis l'anglais. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller lire la version originale de The-Lady-Smaell, intitulée "Running Wild" :) Un grand merci à Zero-ryuu pour la relecture ! :D

NdA : Juste un petit récit en trois parties qui me tourne dans la tête ces derniers jours...

Avertissements : situations violentes, relation Tony/Bruce mentionnée.

* * *

><p>- C'est charmant, chez vous, Doc !<p>

La voix amusée et sarcastique de Jasper Sitwell résonna dans le silence du laboratoire dévasté. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Bruce Banner laissa échapper un rictus tout en continuant de déplacer les débris qui recouvraient les câbles et les machines qu'il essayait d'atteindre.

Il était parfaitement conscient de l'état dans lequel cet endroit avait été laissé : personne n'y avait remis les pieds depuis la dernière fois que l'Autre l'avait saccagé. Dire que le laboratoire était en ruines n'était probablement pas assez fort, mais il s'y trouvait encore, cachés dans ce chaos, des trésors d'équipement dont Bruce avait encore désespérément besoin et qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir tomber entre d'autres mains que les siennes.

Jasper le rejoignit, arborant un regard des plus intéressés. Le physicien était surpris que Sitwell ait accepté cette mission alors qu'il essayait avec une implacable ferveur d'éviter chacun des membres des Avengers, restant toujours impassible lorsqu'il était obligé d'interagir avec eux. Il devait reconnaître que c'était habituellement parce que Tony se comportait comme un imbécile en taquinant toutes les personnes présentes... mais tout de même, cela piquait sa curiosité.

- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Agent Sitwell, dit Bruce, je suis surpris que vous ayez accepté de m'accompagner ici. Vous avez plutôt tendance à nous éviter, d'habitude...

Si l'agent fut surpris par cette remarque, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

- J'ai un emploi du temps plutôt léger, ces jours-ci, dit-il du bout des lèvres. C'était ça ou m'occuper des nouvelles recrues... et je ne tenais pas recevoir une balle dans le genou aujourd'hui.

Bruce sourit à sa franchise.

- De plus, poursuivit Jasper, je n'évite pas tous les Avengers, seulement certains... _individus_.

Un_ individu_. C'était certainement une manière de décrire Tony Stark. Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par le fait que l'agent Sitwell préférait passer du temps avec lui – et possiblement être écrasé par son "problème de gestion de la colère" – plutôt que d'avoir à supporter le fait d'être dans la même pièce que le millionnaire plus de cinq minutes. Les agents du SHIELD étaient décidément complètement fous.

Jasper le ramena au présent en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Bruce fit semblant de tousser et s'improvisa une expression innocente en marmonnant :

- C'est vrai que Tony peut être un peu pénible parfois...

Jasper lâcha un grognement qui tenait autant du rire que du mépris, tout en déplaçant des décombres un peu plus loin.

- C'est l'euphémisme du siècle, ça, Docteur Banner. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment vous faites pour vous entendre avec ce type.

Le physicien se contenta de hausser modestement les épaules. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à parler des raisons qui le faisaient supporter les pitreries de Tony. Il avait suffisamment de mal à les gérer comme ça, sans qu'on vienne se moquer de lui et de son béguin d'adolescente pour l'homme le plus inaccessible du monde. Imaginer l'humiliation était amplement suffisant.

- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien une fois qu'on a appris à le connaître, tenta d'expliquer Bruce, et puis, il ne me repousse pas... il ne repousse même pas l'Autre ! Il nous traite comme des gens normaux, bien qu'on soit tout sauf... Ça le rend... Hulk a comme de l'affection pour Tony, et moi aussi je présume.

Jasper gloussa en secouant la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- Je ne me permettrais pas de vous traiter de menteur, Doc, insista-t-il, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Stark soit capable d'exprimer une émotion positive... surtout envers un autre être humain.

Bruce étouffa l'éruption d'agacement qu'il ressentit de la part de l'Autre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais s'autorisa néanmoins un soupir mental. Les gens ne faisaient que considérer la partie visible de l'iceberg, ne voyant que le millionnaire génial et égocentrique, croyant que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de Tony. Or, il y avait d'autres facettes à sa personnalité, qu'il réservait exclusivement à certaines personnes choisies. Le physicien se sentait honoré d'en faire partie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour régler le cas Sitwell à ce sujet, lorsqu'un bruit déchira l'inconfortable silence.

Les deux hommes interrompirent leurs mouvements, à l'écoute du long barrissement qui se propageait sur toute la longueur du laboratoire en ruines.

Bruce se mit à frénétiquement scanner du regard les environs. Il avait reconnu ce vrombissement et il savait que ça ne pouvait signifier que des mauvaises choses à une si courte distance. Il avait espéré ne plus jamais se trouver en présence d'un émetteur Gamma mais, malheureusement pour lui, il y en avait un prêt à tirer quelque part dans la pièce. Son regard buta sur celui de Sitwell, puis sur l'appareil qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, innocemment posé là, dont le canon était commodément pointé vers eux.

Le physicien n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il savait ce qui allait se produire et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà en train de courir vers l'autre homme. L'agent se figea, le visage déformé par la surprise, lorsque Bruce le chargea, ses yeux virant du brun au vert acide en une fraction de seconde, rugissant un "BAISSEZ-VOUS !" d'une voix légèrement inhumaine.

Tout devint un peu flou pour Jasper à partir de cet instant. Il se souvint seulement de la sensation de bras puissants, incroyablement puissants, l'attrapant pour le jeter plus loin, et de la douleur de l'atterrissage brutal qui s'en suivit. Puis le vrombissement atteignit son but, déclenchant un crissement suraigu qui fit trembler jusqu'à l'air, soulevant un nuage de plâtre qui remplit la pièce d'un brouillard blanc opaque.

La poussière commença à retomber quelques instants plus tard. Jasper toussa et se redressa avec difficulté, observant prudemment les alentours, yeux plissés. Il ne discernait aucun mouvement dans le brouillard qui s'éclaircissait, aucun son par-dessus le bourdonnement de ses tympans. Enfin, l'écran opaque se dissipa suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir la silhouette de l'autre homme.

- Docteur Banner ? toussa-t-il, crachant un peu de poussière de plâtre en même temps.

Le physicien ne répondit pas, mais Jasper pouvait voir son corps s'agiter, parcouru des prémisses d'une transformation qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer.

- Docteur ? insista Sitwell.

L'interpellé pivota brusquement vers lui, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'agent. Le sang de ce dernier se glaça : les yeux de Banner n'étaient pas vert acide comme il s'y attendait, mais d'un profond rouge sang qui luisait d'un éclat meurtrier. Jasper sentit l'air lui manquer et il recula, comme si le simple fait d'avoir croisé son regard l'avait physiquement brûlé.

Cette _chose _derrière le visage de Banner était sauvage, bien plus que Hulk, et Sitwell sut avec une froide certitude qu'il nevoulaitpasrester là une seconde de plus

Le physicien lâcha un rugissement, empli de douleur, de désespoir et de fureur brute, absolue. Les dents de Jasper en grincèrent, tandis qu'il regardait la transformation s'opérer, à la fois familière et terriblement différente. Le corps de Bruce s'allongea et se déforma, ses membres s'étirant jusqu'à des proportions grotesques. Il l'avait déjà vu se transformer plusieurs fois, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, qui sonnait faux, et Jasper faillit rendre le contenu de son estomac pourtant entraîné. Les vêtements de Banner se déchirèrent alors qu'il continuait de grandir, laissant apparaître des vertèbres saillantes qui semblaient vouloir traverser la peau de son dos, des jointures gonflées, prêtes à éclater, des os tordus, paraissant sur le point de se briser sous la pression, le tout formant une silhouette difforme qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Plus troublant encore, la couleur de sa peau avait tourné, prenant une repoussante teinte jaunâtre qui était loin de ressembler au vert sombre de Hulk.

La créature lâcha un soupir proche du rugissement lorsque sa forme cessa d'évoluer, sa respiration sifflante sous la douleur persistante de la transformation. Elle était plus élancée que Hulk, toute en muscles filiformes : ses jambes étaient puissantes et dotées de curieuses jointures, visiblement faites pour sauter haut et loin. Tandis que Hulk pouvait faire office de bouclier autant que d'une force de destruction, il était clair que cette créature, ce monstre, était un prédateur. "Une arme" précisa mentalement Sitwell, tout en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que cette chose ne l'attaque pas.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que le monstre ne se mette à rire, sans retenue, comme une chose échappée d'un asile de fous, sa tête allongée rejetée vers l'arrière.

- LiBRe eNFin... siffla la chose. MonSTEr est LiiiiiiBRe...

Sa voix était légèrement plus haut perchée que celle, chaude et grave, de Banner, et son timbre irritait les nerfs de Jasper comme le crissement d'ongles sur un tableau.

- BaNNer peNSaiT quE LUi GaGNer, quE MonSTEr pRIsoNNiEr PouR toUJOuRs, Mais MonSTEr raISOn. MonSTEr GaGNer ! MonSTEr déTRUiRe BaNNer, déTRUiRe sOn _**CœUr **_!

Le faciès du monstre se tordit en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire cruel. Ses doigts griffus étaient plantés dans un bloc de ciment et y creusaient des sillons profonds.

- MonSTEr déTRUiRe AvenGErs... MonSTEr déTRUiRe _**StaRK**_.

Le sang de l'agent Sitwell ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la folie qui brûlait au fond de ces yeux rouges.

- Ouiiiiiii... DéTRUiRe StaRK. DéTRUire le CœUr PouR déTRUire l'eSPRit. EnSUiTe CoRPs êTRe à MonSTEr PouR toUJOuRs !

La créature ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil en arrière et se ramassa sur elle-même, avant de se projeter vers le haut à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Il traversa le plafond comme si ce n'était que du papier, en faisant s'écrouler une bonne partie. Sitwell se jeta dans une petite alcôve pour se mettre à couvert de la chute de pierres. Il attendit une fois de plus que la poussière retombe, puis fouilla frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de son communicateur. Il lâcha un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait grillé, probablement frit par ce qui avait frappé Banner.

Il grimaça et regarda au travers du trou récemment formé par "Monster" et croisa les doigts en espérant que les Avengers étaient prêts à recevoir ce qui arrivait sur eux.

* * *

><p>NdA : Donc voilà... faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.<p>

NdT : Cette traduction est un challenge pour moi, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant 8D Monster a une façon de parler très particulière, et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour retranscrire autant que possible le ressenti de la transformation (ressenti personnel, je vous l'accorde :p)... n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je transmettrais à l'auteur original ^^


	2. Chapter 2

NdT : Un grand merci à Zero-ryuu pour la relecture :D

NdA : Ben... vous verrez à la fin. *se prépare à esquiver*

* * *

><p>Tony était assis dans la salle de conférence, tapotant impatiemment le bois sombre de la table. Il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait ici, sur l'Héliporteur. Il savait seulement que Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov et Clint Barton, en tant qu'agents du SHIELD, participaient à un genre de débriefing, auquel il n'avait encore pas été convié, sans doute pour les fameuses "raisons de sécurité" habituelles. Quant à Bruce, il était dehors avec Sitwell, en train de fouiller les restes de son ancien labo, au Nouveau-Mexique... ce qui ne le dérangeait <em>absolument pas<em>, car après tout, _qui_ pourrait bien être intéressé par une montagne de débris d'équipement de pointe, pour la plupart fait-maison par ce brillant physicien de Banner ? Certainement pas lui, c'était évident. Aucune raison de bouder. De plus, ce gars ne lui manquait pas. Pas d'un brin.

Le tapotement de ses doigts sur le bois s'était fait plus acide. Il n'arrivait pas à lever le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à gérer ses émotions. Il avait été laissé sur le banc de touche, purement et simplement mis au coin, sans personne à taquiner ou harceler ! Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il trouvait lui-même surprenant qu'il ne soit pas encore devenu fou.

Il n'avait même pas son armure avec lui, puisqu'il devait toujours un corps-à-corps à Rogers, et, bon sang, ce satané bonhomme surgelé lui paierait **ça** !

Il arrêta d'essayer de traverser la table avec ses doigts et lança un regard perçant à l'agent du SHIELD qui se tenait timidement près de la porte. L'homme tressaillit imperceptiblement. Si Tony n'avait pas été attentif, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Parfait. Il était bon de savoir que certaines personnes avaient au moins l'intelligence de se méfier de lui, plutôt que d'essayer de le baratiner, comme tout le monde ici semblait avoir décidé de faire.

- Hé, toi ! lança-t-il au garde, activant son mode "Connard de Stark". Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, ici, pour avoir à boire ?

Le garde, que Tony avait mentalement baptisé Chad, resta complètement impassible, sa main posée sur son arme en guise de mise en garde. Le milliardaire leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans son siège, étendant ses jambes jusqu'à poser ses pieds sur la table.

- Sérieusement, je mors pas, continua Tony sur le même ton insupportable. Et je ne suis pas mentalement dérangé non plus, quoi qu'en dise l'Agent Hill. Ce n'est qu'une sale menteuse qui s'amuse à lancer d'affreuses rumeurs mensongères pour ternir ma réputation immaculée !

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le léger tressautement des lèvres de l'agent Chad. Il se félicita intérieurement pour cette victoire : un nouvel agent sauvé du Côté Obscur ! Prend ça, Hill !

- Bien sûr, monsieur Stark, répondit l'agent d'un ton encore très professionnel.

Ce fut bien évidement à ce moment-là que l'enfer se déchaîna.

- Alerte, alerte, annonça une voix digitale dans tous les haut-parleurs de l'Héliporteur. Projectile en approche. Tous les agents se préparent à l'impact.

Tony grimaça ensuite, lorsque les alarmes se mirent à hurler, à un volume à rendre sourd. Quelques instants plus tard, le navire entier fut secoué si violemment que le milliardaire fut jeté à bas de sa chaise. Il était surpris, il fallait un sacré impact pour secouer l'Héliporteur, qui était un monstre de stabilité (et Stark savait de quoi il parlait, il avait conçu lui-même le système de balance). Cela signifiait que quelque chose de vraiment gros, ou de vraiment très explosif, avait frappé le bâtiment.

Tony se redressa rapidement et fit mine d'épousseter ses vêtements – il dut cependant constater qu'il fit tomber de la véritable poussière de ses épaules. Il jeta un regard sévère à Chad et se composa un sourire taquin.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, hein ? plaisanta-t-il, presque convainquant, ses yeux tournés de façon exagérée vers la chaise retournée.

- Évidemment, monsieur Stark, répondit l'agent, avec une brève pointe d'humour dans la voix. Je vous suggère que nous rejoignions la zone d'évacuation.

Tony acquiesça et lui emboita le pas, mais intérieurement, il maudissait Steve une fois de plus, écœuré par le fait qu'il doive être "évacué". Il était_ Iron Man_, bon sang, il devrait être en première ligne, pas escorté à l'extérieur comme n'importe quel civil !

L'Héliporteur fut à nouveau violemment secoué et Tony parvint de justesse à ne pas tomber en s'écrasant contre le mur le plus proche. L'Agent Chad, au grand désespoir du milliardaire, ne sembla pas déséquilibré outre mesure et continua à remonter le couloir à grandes enjambées.

Le milliardaire était en train de râler sur les "têtes de pioche du SHIELD", lorsqu'un puissant son à glacer le sang emplit les entrailles de l'Heliporteur, couvrant jusqu'aux alarmes :

- AaAavvVenGeeeeeeeers !

Stark pila net. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans cette voix d'outre-tombe, bien qu'il soit parfaitement incapable de distinguer quoi. L'agent s'était arrêté lui aussi, et avait levé son arme, prêt à attaquer tout ennemi qui se présenterait à lui. De sa main libre, il pressait son oreillette au plus près de ses tympans, espérant mieux entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

- Johnson, répondait-il sporadiquement. Oui, Directeur, il est avec moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers la zone d'évacuation B. Très bien, Directeur. Terminé.

Le milliardaire leva les yeux au ciel, son agacement ressemblant de plus en plus à de l'exaspération. Un autre rugissement fit vibrer l'air et il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque.

- StaAaaRK !

Cette fois, c'était définitif : cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

L'agent Chad – ou Johnson, peu importe – , sa peur soigneusement camouflée derrière un masque de neutralité professionnelle, se tourna vers Tony, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci lui offrit en retour un large sourire éclatant, qui était surtout _absolument_faux, et le gratifia en prime d'une claque sur l'épaule. Il pensait les mignons petits agents du SHIELD habitués à ce genre de choses, depuis le temps, mais tirait un certain ravissement à voir qu'au moins celui-ci était prêt à faire dans son pantalon.

- Eh bien, fit Tony en s'efforçant de paraître aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, il semblerait que ce soit le signal pour nous remettre à bouger ! Je vous suis !

L'agent ne prit pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit et reprit sa route, le milliardaire sur les talons.

L'impact entre Monster et la coque du vaisseau volant que Banner empruntait parfois avait été très violent. La coque, bien que blindée, avait été purement et simplement transpercée. A présent, la créature progressait dans les coursives avec une rapidité affolante, pliant le métal à la simple force de ses bras, ignorant les tirs des hommes qui cherchaient à la stopper.

Banner savait que Stark devait se trouver à bord, et c'était précisément pour cette raison que Monster s'y trouvait lui aussi. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il pouvait sentir le physicien lutter contre lui. Mais c'était inutile : Monster était **fort**. Monster **avait le contrôle**.

La créature s'arrêta soudain et s'ébroua, faisant tomber les quelques carcasses de balles qui avaient réussi à un peu s'enfoncer dans son cuir épais, là où les autres avaient simplement rebondi. Il lâcha un long rugissement sauvage et darda son regard rouge, intense et furieux, sur les mortels chétifs qui l'agressaient. L'esprit de Bruce gémissait dans son crâne, l'implorant de ne pas leur faire de mal, d'avoir pitié d'eux.

Monster ricana. Ils avaient tiré les premiers. Ils ne lui avaient montré aucune pitié. Il n'en aurait pas pour eux.

- IMbéCiLEs, siffla-t-il, avant de se précipiter en avant, ses griffes fendant l'air et ses crocs acérés luisant dans la pénombre.

Tony suivait Johnson dans les couloirs, tâchant de ne pas prêter attention aux lumières qui clignotaient de manière sinistre, ni aux coups de feu qui claquaient au loin, ni aux alarmes qui hurlaient toujours. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer là-bas ? Johnson n'avait pas été recontacté depuis que Fury s'était lui-même assuré que Stark était en route vers la zone d'évacuation, et le milliardaire devait avouer qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Soudain, un hurlement strident retentit, provenant d'un peu plus loin devant eux, suivi d'une brève série de coups de feu. Les deux hommes s'aplatirent contre la paroi la plus proche et cessèrent de respirer.

Une minute passa, durant laquelle on entendit plus que le ronronnement des moteurs, l'alarme qui hurlait toujours dans le haut-parleur fonctionnel le plus proche – qui se trouvait à plusieurs couloirs de là – et les sons lointains de gens qui s'agitaient.

Puis, une voix chuintante se fit entendre, provenant du même endroit que le hurlement. Un peu plus proche, peut-être. Elle n'avait presque rien d'humain, mais son ton exprimait clairement ses intentions :

- StaRK pAs CacHEr. MonSTEr sAVOir Où êTRe StaRK. MonSTEr sENtiIiiIiR...

Ils entendirent le son de quelque chose d'extrêmement dur frottant contre les parois de la coursive, semblant vouloir déchirer le métal, et qui progressait vers eux. Cela déclencha comme un instinct primaire chez Tony. Alors que des vagues de frissons glacés remontaient sa colonne vertébrale, il entreprit de longer le mur vers l'arrière, avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qui approchait. Son escorte, en revanche, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Retenant toute une panoplie d'injures, Stark tendit le bras vers l'uniforme de Chad et tira sur le tissu, espérant pouvoir l'entraîner avec lui.

C'était hélas trop tard, car la chose qui avait vraisemblablement eu raison de la poignée d'hommes armés un peu plus loin venait de tourner l'angle du couloir.

Tony se décomposa.

La créature était immense, avec une peau jaunâtre et des iris rouge sang sous ses paupières étroites. Elle ressemblait presque exactement à la chose la plus horrible que le milliardaire puisse imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars. Plus terrifiant encore, elle arborait un calme sourire aux accents foncièrement sadiques, qui rendait plus étroites encore les fentes de ses yeux. L'ensemble continuait cependant à donner une étrange impression de familiarité à Stark, qui ne trouvait toujours pas pourquoi.

Le monstre fit un pas en avant, ce qui, à l'échelle de ses interminables jambes tordues, revint à traverser complètement l'espace qui le séparait des deux hommes. Il laissa nonchalamment ses longues griffes se détacher du mur et les laissa traîner au sol, où elles raclèrent les panneaux métalliques avec un vacarme épouvantable. Dans un réflexe instinctif, Tony avait continué à reculer, à grands pas, son poing fermement crispé sur la veste d'un Johnson tellement paralysé par la peur qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait été traîné sur plusieurs mètres.

- MonSTEr vOiR StaRK, articula la bête, dévoilant un nombre beaucoup trop grand de crocs effilés. MaiNTenaNt, MonSTEr DéTRuiRe StaRK.

- Oh non... soupira Tony en relâchant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

L'agent Chad fut projeté au loin comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, tandis que la créature attrapait le philanthrope par la gorge et le plaquait violemment contre la paroi. Le choc lui fit lâcher un vague hoquet de douleur au travers du barrage imposé à sa trachée et le monde devint flou pendant quelques instants. La bête sembla trouver ses yeux révulsés amusants, car elle laissa un bruit rocailleux s'apparentant à un rire s'échapper de sa monstrueuse gueule.

- TellEMenT FAibLe. TellEMenT FAciLe à éCRaSer.

Pendant la fraction de seconde où le flou redevint net, Tony crut reconnaître... non, c'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être... Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant plus profondément dans le regard assassin du monstre. Les mots qui suivirent, crachés comme de l'acide, ne firent que confirmer sa crainte :

- MonSTEr mONtrEr FAibLe BaNNer. MonSTEr éCRaSer StaRK, éCRaSer CœUR. MonSTEr PuniR BaNNer pOUr GaRDer MonSTEr PRisONnieR !

Tony, qui suffoquait déjà entre les doigts crochus de la bête, sentit la tête lui tourner lorsque l'étreinte se resserra. Incapable d'inspirer suffisamment d'oxygène pour formuler une phrase complète, il expira un "Bruce..." à peine audible. Mais Monster l'entendit suffisamment pour s'en insurger et lui répondre par un rugissement de colère :

- PaS BaNNer ! PaS BaNNer ! MonSTer êTRe MonSTer !

La créature frappa une nouvelle fois la tête de Stark contre le mur, serrant encore sa poigne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus produire que des gargouillis douloureux. Tony sentait les griffes entailler sa peau et était de moins en moins certain de la façon dont il allait mourir : peut-être sa tête allait-elle sauter comme un bouchon de champagne avant qu'il ne meure d'asphyxie, finalement.

La douleur qu'il ressentait était insoutenable, mais sa fierté le poussa à ne pas donner satisfaction à la bête, à ne pas lui montrer à quel point il souffrait. Il avait fixé son regard dans les yeux rouges et sauvages, se répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il était Tony Stark, bon sang, et qu'il n'avait peur de personne, homme ou bête.

Monster leva lentement son bras libre, préparant son coup fatal. Ses longues griffes courbes captèrent la lumière blafarde des néons et Tony, presque inconscient, entendit sonner le glas de son existence. Le bras distordu fouetta l'air en descendant vers sa proie, mais produisit un son métallique lorsqu'il frappa ce qui n'était définitivement _pas_ Tony.

La créature lâcha un cri de frustration. Tony, pour sa part, n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'apercevoir l'étoile de Captain America. Le bouclier ricocha et son lanceur le rattrapa d'un mouvement leste.

- Lâche-le, ordonna calmement Steve, prêt à en découdre. Premier et dernier avertissement.

Monster répondit par un rire hystérique. Tony, dont les mouvements saccadés de la bête hilare menaçaient de rompre le cou, commençait à tourner de l'œil.

Steve ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il jeta une grenade flash sous les pieds du monstres, et son bouclier une seconde plus tard, visant la tête. L'explosion de lumière aveugla temporairement la bête, qui ne vit pas le cercle de métal arriver. Steve eut un léger sourire de satisfaction en voyant son arme frapper le monstre de plein fouet, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, assommé.

Ce n'était pas une victoire, loin de là, la créature n'aurait probablement besoin que de quelques instants pour se relever, mais c'était suffisamment pour la faire lâcher prise. Tony avait glissé au sol et aspirait de longues bouffées d'air comme un perdu. Puis il se précipita, sans prendre le temps de se relever sur ses deux jambes, vers ses alliés. Steve avait reçu du renfort : Natasha et Clint se tenaient à ses côtés, et la Veuve Noire tendait un pistolet au Capitaine.

- Vos ordres, Cap ? demanda Clint de sa voix rauque.

- Si vous pouvez le tuer, faites-le, répondit le Capitaine, prenant son ton militaire. Cette chose est solide, un combat prolongé pourrait ne pas tourner à notre avantage...

- Non, attendez, l'interrompit Tony, malgré sa gorge endolorie et sa voix croassante. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Les trois autres Avengers le dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Natasha, visiblement agacée par cette interruption.

Le milliardaire bredouilla l'espace d'une seconde, massant sa nuque bleuie par endroits, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait lui-même des doutes quand au fait que ce soit réellement Bruce... Comment le Bruce qu'il connaissait pouvait-il avoir une telle monstruosité tapie au fond de lui ? Ce n'était pas complètement impensable, après tout Banner hébergeait déjà Hulk... mais Hulk avait au moins le mérite d'avoir des motivations à peu près compréhensibles. Cette chose, en revanche...

- Crache le morceau, Stark ! lança la rouquine, alors que plus loin la créature commençait à s'agiter.

- Parce que c'est Bruce ! lâcha bêtement Tony, coupé dans l'élaboration de ses pensées et rouge de frustration.

- **Quoi ?** s'exclama Steve, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de stupeur.

Tony se pinça les lèvres, reprit ses esprits et poursuivit :

- Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Bruce est enfermé là-dedans. Et on va l'aider à en sortir.

- Stark, dit Natasha d'une voix douce, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire ça. Ce monstre est trop dangereux.

Tony se hérissa.

- Ecoute, il est venu pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, cherchant à la convaincre. On peut donc le mener n'importe où. On peut le faire sortir de l'Héliporteur.

- Et si on échoue... commença l'espionne, sur le point d'imploser.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, Natasha.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil qui n'avait rien de convaincu, mais elle acquiesça tout de même, non sans un soupir sec.

Clint et Steve, de leurs côtés, paraissaient déchirés. Ils avaient fini par se sentir si proches de Bruce, ces derniers mois... Il était le seul à avoir toujours du temps pour répondre avec beaucoup de patience aux questions de Steve à propos du vingt-et-unième siècle. Il était le seul que Clint croisait souvent la nuit, incapables de dormir qu'ils étaient, dévorés par leurs cauchemars. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'ami qu'il puisse considérer comme un confident, mais le physicien s'était en quelque sorte imposé en tant que tel, avec ses manières discrètes et son délicat sens de l'humour.

Il était hors de question qu'ils abandonnent Banner.

- Ok, les gars ! lança Tony en faisant de son mieux pour paraître enthousiaste. Direction le hangar ?

Steve, Clint et Natasha opinèrent du chef d'un même mouvement. Ils s'élancèrent donc tous les quatre en direction des baies, avec l'espoir qu'ils ne faisaient pas une grossière erreur.

Derrière eux, Monster avait repris ses esprits et commençait à se relever, clignant ses double paupières plusieurs fois pour chasser les points blancs qui obstruaient sa vue. Il fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, produisant un impressionnant craquement qui résonna lugubrement dans le couloir métallique.

« _STupiDe SoLdAT ! », _siffla-t-il, plus furieux encore qu'il ne l'était en arrivant sur l'Héliporteur. « _STupiDe boUCLieR ! »_

Il leur ferait payer le prix fort pour ça. Il crèverait leurs yeux, déchirerait leurs peaux, arracherait leurs cœurs encore battants de leurs poitrines. Il rirait à gorge déployée pendant que Banner regarderait au travers des yeux qu'ils partageaient et pleurerait comme la petite chose misérable qu'il était. Mais pour Stark, en revanche, il prendrait son temps. Il le ferait saigner le plus longtemps possible, il savourerait chacun de ses cris et de ses gémissements. Il l'écorcherait vif, il ôterait sa peau morceau par morceau.

Mais d'abord, il fallait les attraper. Heureusement, contrairement à cet idiot de Hulk, Monster était intelligent, c'était un prédateur. Il avait parfaitement entendu leur pathétique plan et il ne leur laisserait pas l'opportunité de le mener sur un terrain qui leur serait plus favorable pour fuir lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre lui.

Il se lança à leur poursuite vers le hangar, suivant le parfum envoûtant de leur peur, se déplaçant avec une grâce qui le faisait paraître presque liquide, éventrant sans pitié tous les agents du SHIELD qui croisèrent sa route.

Au moment où il entrait dans la baie, il vit le jet réquisitionné par les Avengers sur le point de décoller. Monster inspira avec fureur. En un sprint de quelques secondes, il était déjà sur l'appareil, ses griffes infernales plantées dans l'aile droite. Cela secoua seulement le jet, qui poursuivit sur son élan et tomba par-dessus bord, avant de péniblement se stabiliser et reprendre de l'altitude.

La créature pourlécha ses lèvres fines, étirées par un sourire hystérique. Il anticipait sa victoire, il était impossible qu'il perde, cette occasion était trop belle. Il entendait Banner hurler, se jetant à corps perdu dans une bataille esprit contre esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner.

C'était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Les Avengers étaient finis.

Monster, à l'aide de ses griffes qu'il plantait profondément dans la carlingue, avança vers la queue de l'appareil. Il plia férocement le métal et le jet perdit sa stabilité. Il commença à chuter inexorablement, alors que sa trajectoire prenait l'allure d'une vrille de plus en plus étroite. Même le son de l'air qui sifflait de plus en plus fort aux oreilles de la bête ne pouvait couvrir les hurlements des humains prisonniers de l'engin, incapables de sauver leurs vies en si peu de temps.

Un sourire malin sur ses traits de démon, Monster resserra sa prise sur le métal et observa le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse incroyable.

BOUM !

L'onde de choc du crash avait étalé l'appareil sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Monster s'extirpa des débris et se redressa fièrement, entouré du chaos de flammes et de métal tordu. Ses narines se dilatèrent en humant l'odeur de la chair brûlée, un fumet qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Un scintillement de lumière, différente de celle des flammes, attira son attention. Il reconnut l'éclat bleuté d'un générateur ARC miniaturisé. Il avança de quelques enjambées lestes et se saisit de l'objet brûlant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Entre ses longues griffes, le cercle de métal noirci par le feu fonctionnait encore faiblement, brillant comme une étoile mourante. Sa lumière bleue baissait à vue d'œil, et finit par clignoter une dernière fois.

Monster lâcha négligemment le générateur mort et l'écrasa sous son talon, s'assurant ainsi qu'il le resterait. Les flammes semblaient fêter sa victoire en dansant autour de lui.

Il commença à rire. Il avait gagné. Banner avait tout perdu.

Son rire s'intensifia. Monster était fier de sa victoire totale, Banner n'avait plus qu'à admirer ce qu'il avait mérité.

Il riait toujours comme un dément lorsqu'il commença à se transformer, la silhouette jaune et longiligne cédant peu à peu la place à Bruce. La forme à mi-chemin entre eux deux était secouée d'éclats de rire hystériques. Celle qui était presque humaine gloussait des restes de la psyché de Monster. Mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Bruce, l'horreur le frappa si fort qu'il n'osa plus bouger, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il posa un regard éteint sur les restes fumant du jet écrasé, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux chocolat tombent sur les miettes qui adhéraient encore à son pied. Il se pencha et ramassa précautionneusement un morceau à l'aspect familier. Contemplant ce qui semblait être un noyau de vibranium, il se sentit sur le point de rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Bruce réalisa soudain l'ampleur du carnage. Il sentit son cœur se briser de désespoir.

- Mon Dieu... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

><p>NdA : S'il-vous-plait, je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas. Je vous promets que tout ça a un sens (à peu près). Pauvre Bruce, j'aime tellement le martyriser... Navrée que ça ait pris tant de temps, j'ai subi quelques semaines difficiles. Oh, et merci pour tous vos adorables commentaires, vos favs et vos follows. C'est génial !<p>

NdT : Je confirme toute la NdA :p


	3. Chapter 3

NdT : Un grand merci à Zero-ryuu pour la relecture :D

* * *

><p>Plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident.<p>

Bruce rabattit un peu plus son chapeau sur son front. Il savait que ce geste pour rester anonyme dans ce monde interconnecté était futile, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il devait prendre ses précautions pour rester en dehors du système et il se pouvait que cela suffise. Les petites choses avaient parfois un gros impact, c'était quelque chose que Tony...

Il interrompit sèchement le train de ses pensées. La culpabilité et la peine qu'il ressentait lui écrasèrent le cœur. Il n'y avait plus de Tony. Il n'y avait plus d'Avengers. Et tout était de sa faute.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, les larmes de colère qu'il retenait depuis des jours le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il était seul et misérable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fautif, et ce depuis le jour même où il les avait rencontrés. Il les avait prévenus que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait, mais n'avait pas su les convaincre. Et ils avaient payé le prix fort pour ça.

Un « _Je vous l'avais bien dit. _» persistait au fond de son esprit, mais ça n'adoucissait en rien sa peine. C'était sans doute lié au fait qu'il n'avait personne à qui le dire.

Ou bien parce qu'il entendait Monster se moquer de lui, riant comme un dément dans son propre espace mental. Il remuait sans cesse le couteau dans la plaie, le poussant chaque minute un peu de plus près de sa limite morale.

Hulk avait été un colocataire mental difficile, mais Monster était simplement insupportable. Il en venait à regretter ce grand type vert et ses constants rugissements réclamant sa liberté. Monster ne hurlait pas, il ne luttait pas non plus contre Banner. Il _savait _qu'il prendrait possession de ce corps au bout du compte et se contentait d'attendre patiemment que l'hôte actuel perde sa volonté. Il s'insinuait sournoisement dans toutes ses pensées, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il avait déjà gagné et riant à chaque pensée triste. Il tirait le physicien vers le fond, lentement mais sûrement.

Bruce ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir.

Il soupira et porta une main sale à son visage. Il grimaça en sentant de la boue s'accrocher à sa peau. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça, il y avait d'autres choses qui réclamaient son attention pour le moment. Comme trouver de l'eau avant que la déshydratation ne le fasse tourner de l'œil. La chaleur était à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose lorsqu'on travaillait dans des endroits comme celui-ci.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche, espérant qu'il pourrait trouver un rafraîchissement qui ne serait pas de la bière sa bouche desséchée ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas.

Le bar était exactement comme Bruce s'y attendait : étouffant, poussiéreux et dénué de lumière naturelle si on excluait les minces rayons du soleil qui perçaient par les fenêtres à claire-voie. Des odeurs de sueur rance et de mauvais alcool flottaient dans l'air. Il y avait peu de monde, seulement quelques habitués disséminés çà et là par petits groupes, certains d'entre eux plantés devant le grésillement d'une veille télévision cathodique.

Banner s'installa au bar, retenant une grimace lorsque le tabouret sur lequel il s'assit gémit sous son poids.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera, mon ami ? demanda le barman, sur un ton qui était plus blasé que chaleureux.

- Euh... un soda, si vous avez, demanda Bruce. Sinon, de l'eau.

Le tenancier leva les yeux au ciel en allant fouiller derrière son bar. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et déposa devant son client une bouteille d'eau fraîche et un verre impeccablement propre. Bruce remercia l'homme et lui paya immédiatement ce qu'il lui devait. Il but une longue gorgée directement à la bouteille, savourant le soulagement que le liquide procurait à sa langue rêche. Il versa le reste dans son verre et le sirota silencieusement, réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

Il était en sécurité pour le moment – du moins, autant qu'il puisse l'être en ces circonstances – mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne le recherchait pas. Il était à peu près sûr que le SHIELD était après lui, mais jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un agent, il ne pouvait donc que supposer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore retrouvé. Bruce soupira. Il en était quasiment certain, à la vérité : s'ils savaient où il se trouvait, il serait déjà enfermé quelque part, drogué jusqu'à la moelle, à jamais privé de la lumière du jour.

Ce qui le menait à la conclusion qu'il était bien ici, caché dans cet endroit reculé, grappillant quelque menue monnaie par-ci par-là pour pouvoir se déplacer quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir, sans trop se poser la question de quoi le lendemain sera fait. Les gens du coin ne posaient pas beaucoup de questions aux travailleurs qui se rendaient suffisamment utiles, ce qui était une bonne chose, même si les conditions étaient parfois difficiles.

Il levait son coude pour boire à nouveau lorsqu'un homme le bouscula violemment, le jetant à bas de son tabouret et envoyant le verre valser dans les airs.

- Mira por donde vas idiota ! ronchonna l'inconnu dans un espagnol imbibé d'alcool. _Regarde où tu mets les pieds, imbécile !_

- Lo siento, répondit Bruce dans un murmure, espérant que cela suffirait à le chasser. _Excusez-moi._

Il se releva lentement et ramassa son tabouret. Il vit son verre écrasé un peu plus loin sur le parquet de vieux bois. Mais l'homme n'avait pas bougé et, malheureusement, ses yeux ivres semblaient chercher la bagarre. C'était bien sa veine.

- ¿ Usted lo sientes ? S'insurgea-t-il. ¿ De qué tienes un coño ? ¡ Sé un hombre y perdir disculpas a mi cara ! _T'excuser ? T'es quoi, une tapette ? Fais-moi tes excuses comme un homme !_

Bruce tressaillit lorsque son agresseur le saisit par le col pour l'attirer à lui. Il se força à inspirer calmement, malgré l'haleine avinée qu'il lui soufflait au visage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle.

- Le dije que lo sentia, articula Bruce très lentement et très prudemment. Parar esto ahora antes de que te arrepientas. _Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé. Arrêtez ça maintenant ou vous allez le regretter._

L'homme le dévisagea un instant et se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Le physicien fut alors baigné dans son haleine fétide et il se força à retenir une grimace de dégoût.

Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, l'inconnu envoya un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire de Banner. Malgré son état d'ébriété avancée, le coup fut rapide et suffisamment violent pour le renvoyer au tapis.

- Coño de mierda, grinça-t-il en lui crachant dessus. _Tapette de merde_.

Il entreprit ensuite de marteler le pauvre homme de coups de pieds dans les côtes. Bruce tenta vainement d'esquiver les coups en s'enroulant sur lui-même. Il essayait difficilement d'inspirer longuement, refoulant les vagues de douleur et de haine qui le parcourraient. Il pouvait sentir Monster s'agiter, réclamer le prix du sang pour cet outrage, et il se sentait faiblir face à sa furie.

L'agresseur se déplaça et lui envoya une nouvelle volée de coups. Cette fois, Bruce ne parvint pas à se protéger et il se mit à crier de douleur. Cela ne freina pas l'assaillant, qui au contraire paraissait en être stimulé et qui se mit à lancer des blagues aux autres clients du bar. Néanmoins, personne ne semblait disposé à s'interposer, pas même le propriétaire de l'endroit.

Enfin, l'assaut cessa. L'homme soûl s'appuya sur le comptoir, en proie à une nausée soudaine. Il attrapa une pinte de bière, en but la moitié d'un seul trait et versa l'autre moitié sur la tête de sa victime qui gémissait péniblement.

- Patético, grinça-t-il, avant de lâcher la pinte vide sur le sol et de s'éloigner d'un pas hésitant.

_Pathétique_. Ce mot résonnait en échos multiples dans le crâne sonné du physicien. _Pathétique petit monstre_.

Bruce, alors que la voix de son père chuchotait à son oreille, fut soudain extrêmement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. L'odeur de l'alcool, la douleur qui irradiait partout dans son corps... c'était comme s'il était redevenu un enfant, à la merci de Brian Banner. Il n'était plus dans ce bar miteux au milieu de nulle part, mais de retour dans la maison familiale, témoin du meurtre de sa mère. Ses dernières barrières mentales s'effondrèrent.

- Non... gémit Bruce. Non, pitié non... Aidez-moi... Faites que ça s'arrête...

Monster sourit malicieusement et répondit volontiers à la prière.

Bruce reprit brutalement ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la transformation se répandre sous sa peau. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait tendu la main que Monster attendait et il ne restait plus à la bête qu'à dévorer le bras entier. Bruce leva ses yeux teintés de rouge, essayant d'attraper le regard de quelqu'un, mais il ne parvint qu'à grogner un seul et unique mot avant que la transformation ne l'absorbe complètement :

- Sortez !

Mais le bar ne fut vidé que lorsque le rugissement perçant de Monster déchira l'air.

* * *

><p>- Bon sang, les gars, vous allez vous dépêcher, oui ? lança une voix.<p>

Deux silhouettes s'échangèrent un long regard torve, sans prendre la peine de répondre, et retournèrent à la mise en place du complexe engin. La voix, visiblement épuisée, reprit d'un ton plus aimable :

- Comment ça avance ?

- Lentement, répondit une voix qui ressemblait presque à un grognement, mais c'était à prévoir, hein, on est au beau milieu de nulle part… Sérieusement, je vais menotter Banner à son lit quand tout ça sera fini.

Un rictus perça au travers des interférences qui polluaient leurs communications.

- Je suis certain que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux menotter Banner, lança une voix amusée.

- Je vais ignorer ce commentaire…

- L'ignorer ne le rendra pas moins vrai.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, les gars, s'imposa une voix féminine, mais on a un problème, ici.

La première voix soupira profondément.

- Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Monster déchirait de ses griffes les choses fragiles et délabrées que les gens du coin appelaient "maisons". Les humains qui en sortaient comme des rats effrayés lui provoquaient des éclats de rire semblables à des hurlements stridents. Le faible Banner avait enfin failli et Monster était libre à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il comptait bien le rester.<p>

Il bondit plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin et s'écrasa sur un bâtiment qui s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Dressé de toute sa taille au milieu des débris, il maudissait les ignobles bestioles qui avaient osé s'en prendre au chétif Banner, osé s'en prendre à _son _corps. Il allait leur montrer l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise.

Et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Monster huma l'air, cherchant le parfum de leur sang dans l'air sec et brûlant. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son horrible visage lorsqu'il trouva leur trace. Il reprit la voie des airs, à la poursuite de l'âcre odeur de sang et d'alcool mélangés, défonçant les toits qu'il prenait comme appui.

Il atterrit comme une météorite dans une petite cour, creusant un léger cratère et levant un épais nuage de poussière. A quelques pas de lui se trouvait l'homme qui avait frappé le pauvre petit Banner dans le bar. Sa proie. L'humain avait trébuché lorsque la créature était tombée tout près de lui et, à présent, il pointait sur elle un révolver qu'il avait sorti de son pantalon. Il tremblait, ivre et terrorisé, et les quelques coups de feu qu'il tira n'effleurèrent même pas sa cible.

- Diablo ! hurla-t-il en se trainant sur le sol, sans oser lâcher son arme. _Démon !_

Il continua de tirer au jugé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à court de munitions. Certaines balles touchèrent au but, mais Monster les épousseta comme on chasse une mouche. La bête avançait lentement vers sa proie.

- Lo siento, lo siento, murmura l'homme au bord des larmes. _Pardon…_

L'air s'emplit d'un fort parfum d'urine, alors qu'il laissait son arme s'échapper de ses mains. Le sourire satisfait de Monster se fit plus sauvage, barbare. Il toisa la frêle chose qui pleurnichait et leva son long bras griffu.

- PAthéTiQue, siffla-t-il.

Soudain, il y eut un intense bruit d'aspiration, suivi d'une énorme explosion qui souffla Monster au loin. Avec un hurlement strident, il freina sa course en plantant ses griffes dans le sol de pierre dure, produisant un crissement au moins aussi perçant que son cri. Monster se releva et s'étira, clignant ses yeux rouge sang pour en chassant la poussière brûlante de l'explosion.

Dans l'ombre du soir qui tombait, à peine camouflée par la cendre qui flottait dans l'air, une silhouette bien trop familière se présenta devant lui.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda, la voix déformée par l'armure, le seul et unique Iron Man.

- ImPosSiBLe ! brailla le monstre, défonçant tout ce qui tenait encore debout autour de lui en un spasme d'incrédulité.

- Non, juste hautement improbable, répondit sereinement Tony Stark, et cette fois je suis plus que prêt à m'occuper de toi. Maintenant, vas-tu être gentil et nous rendre Banner sans faire d'histoire…

Il pointa le propulseur de sa paume, qui chargeait de façon parfaitement audible, vers la bête.

- …ou va-t-il falloir employer les grands moyens ? Les deux me vont, tu sais. J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire.

Monster plissa les yeux et banda tous ses muscles de prédateur. Ses doigts s'arquèrent, rendant ses griffes plus meurtrières qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et chacune de ses articulations saillantes se fit plus impressionnante.

- HUmAin StuPiDe ! rugit-il, plus furieux que jamais.

L'armure soupira, exaspérée.

- Je m'en doutais, conclut Stark.

Il libéra la charge de son propulseur, qui alla frapper Monster en plein visage. La créature fut projetée en arrière, tandis qu'Iron Man faisait décoller son armure, filant comme un boulet de canon au-dessus de lui.

- Allez, mon grand, défia-t-il, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Monster lacéra le vide en essayant de le retenir. Brûlant de colère, il se mit à bondir après la boite de métal qui chatoyait à la lumière du soleil couchant, déterminé à achever ce qu'il avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt sur l'Héliporteur. Sa victime n'aurait pas la même chance deux fois, il s'en assurerait – bien qu'il ne soit pas encore certain de la manière dont Stark s'en été tiré la première fois… Peu importait, une opportunité de plus de faire du mal à Banner n'était pas une mauvaise opportunité.

Ils survolèrent le bidonville de longues minutes. Les réacteurs d'Iron Man faisaient trembler les baraques à son passage tandis que les bonds de Monster les faisaient s'effondrer lorsqu'il tombait à proximité.

- Iron Man, ton statut, réclama une voix autoritaire dans les oreilles de Tony.

- Je me dirige vers vous, Cap', répondit-il, ses yeux vérifiant continuellement toutes les données que lui présentait Jarvis. Dis-moi que tout est prêt de votre côté.

- Tout est prêt, confirma Steve. J'espère que ton plan va marcher.

L'ombre du doute n'échappa pas à Tony Stark, qui se fendit d'un arrogant rictus avant de répliquer :

- Je t'en prie, _évidement _que ça va marcher, j'ai tout mis au point moi-même !

- Je l'espère, fit Captain America, ni impressionné ni convaincu. Bonne chance, Tony.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance. S'ils ne parvenaient pas récupérer leur ami cette fois-ci, le SHIELD prendrait le problème en main, et alors ça ne présagerait rien de bon pour Bruce Banner. Il était hors de question que Tony laisse ça arriver.

L'interface dans le casque mit en évidence le point de rendez-vous à présent en ligne de mire. Iron Man jeta un œil aux informations associées, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Après les évènements sur l'Héliporteur, toute l'équipe avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour retracer le parcours de Bruce à travers tout le continent, tout en cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser du monstre sans y perdre leur comparse.

Tony, pour sa part, avait passé des jours entiers à compulser les notes de Bruce, autant celles qui se trouvaient à la Tour que celles qui se trouvaient au SHIELD, et même celles de son ancien laboratoire au Nouveau-Mexique. Il avait pu constater qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de brillant, mais que c'était encore en dessous de la réalité. Il en vint à repenser avec nostalgie aux moments qu'il avait passé avec lui lorsqu'ils partageaient le même laboratoire.

Il réduisit la puissance de propulsion de moitié alors qu'il approchait du point de chute. Pres-qu'immédiatement, son radar lança des avertissements sonores, signalant Monster qui le rattrapait. Il y eut un calme avant la tempête, juste avant que le monstre ne soit à son contact. Iron Man fit volte-face et esquiva les horribles griffes en plongeant vers la poitrine disproportionnée, qu'il entoura fermement de ses bras à la puissance robotique. Monster, surpris, ne parvint pas à éviter ce mouvement.

Stark mit quelques coups de propulseur, mais ça ne freina que peu leur course, et ils finirent par tout de même se crasher violemment sur le sol. Quelques pièces d'armure furent perdues alors qu'ils creusaient un sillon dans la terre. Le rugissement du monstre s'était changé en respiration sifflante mais elle résonnait tout de même fortement dans le casque d'Iron Man, qui sentit le souffle chaud du prédateur s'insinuer dans un interstice au niveau de son cou.

- MonSTEr DéTRuiRe StaRK, grinça-t-il.

Il commença à frapper l'armure. Ses griffes cherchaient à percer le métal, attraper une pièce et l'arracher, mais l'exosquelette tint bon. Tony, que les vibrations causées par la bête avaient brièvement tétanisé de peur, prit une bonne inspiration et lança le signal.

En une fraction de seconde, tout s'embraya. Avant qu'on ne puisse le voir, le son caractéristique de l'arc de Clint avait déjà sonné, suivi du bruit sourd de la flèche atteignant sa cible. Natasha dansait un ballet meurtrier autour de l'effroyable monstre, tout en fixant les attaches à leurs places. Quand à Steve, il se tenait à distance raisonnable, s'assurant que tout se passait comme prévu, mais prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Tony ressentit toute la puissance de la décharge d'énergie qui frappa Monster. La bête au-dessus de lui lâcha un cri de douleur strident alors qu'elle semblait être absorbée par les panneaux spécialement conçus et tirés des travaux de Bruce lui-même. Il tenta de se soustraire à l'aspirateur gamma, crachant des bruits inconcevables et se tordant de manière horrible, mais c'était trop tard : l'excès de radiation d'où il provenait avait déjà été presque intégralement siphonnée et Stark sentait déjà la masse qui pesait sur lui se réduire peu à peu.

- Cap', appela doucement Stark, quelle est la situation ?

- Banner est revenu, mais il ne bouge pas, répondit Steve d'une voix neutre. Je ne peux rien dire de plus d'ici.

Tony, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable malgré son armure en piteux état, déplaça le corps inanimé de Bruce sur le sol. Steve avait raison, mais pire encore : il ne respirait pas non plus. Il sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement derrière son réacteur ARC, alors que des larmes de tristesse incontrôlées étaient sur le point de s'échapper de ses yeux. Certes, il avait envisagé la possibilité qu'une telle chose arrive, tant l'équilibre de radiations qui composaient le corps de Bruce était délicat. Trop de gamma restant, et Monster restait une menace trop peu et… voilà ce qui arrivait.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire savoir qu'il tenait à lui, ou même carrément qu'il l'aimait, un peu.

Il ouvrit son casque, sans aucune honte, son visage affichant tous les traits de la douleur et de la tristesse qu'une telle perte peut causer.

- Iron Man, interpella la voix Captain America dans le casque, quelle est la situation ?

- C'est fini, Cap.

Le silence qui suivit sembla distordre l'espace-temps.

- On arrive, dit Steve.

L'équipe se rassembla autour des deux scientifiques, leurs visages exprimant, chacun à leur manière, une forme de tristesse éperdue. Mais leur présence laissait Tony indifférent, alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir eu l'arrogance de croire que ses calculs pouvaient être parfaits.

- Tony, murmura Natasha.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas entendre qui que ce soit.

- Tony ! appela Clint avec plus de véhémence.

Cette cervelle de moineau ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille ? Il ne voulait voir personne, bon sang !

- Tony, il est vivant ! s'exclama Steve.

La phrase alla frapper Stark, qui leva brusquement la tête, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de Bruce qui montait et descendait doucement. Un bruit étranglé qui écorcha un peu sa fierté s'échappa de sa gorge, alors que toute la tension accumulée retombait et qu'il s'affalait dans son armure.

Tout finissait bien.

* * *

><p>Bruce ouvrit les yeux sur une lumière blanche et vive. Il sentit la douleur sourde de ses muscles froissés et de ses jointures brûlantes : l'effet secondaire habituel de la transformation.<p>

Peu à peu, des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent. Le bar. L'homme. _Monster_.

Il se redressa brutalement, ignorant les protestations de son corps endolori, complètement paniqué.

« Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? » pensa-t-il.

- Wow, doucement, mon Grand, doucement. Tout va bien, personne n'a été blessé et tu es en sécurité.

La voix lui parvint, malgré l'étau de panique qui semblait peser jusque sur ses tympans, et il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à ce timbre familier. Mais c'était impossible, Monster avait tué Tony. Il avait vu…

- Bruce ? s'éleva à nouveau la voix. Bruce, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait, tu m'inquiètes.

Comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir, le physicien tourna lentement la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Il trouva le visage de Tony Stark, tout aussi familier que sa voix, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux anxieux.

- Est-ce que… commença Bruce, sur un ton faible et hésitant. Est-ce que… je suis mort ?

Tony sentit son cœur se briser un peu au son de sa voix, à l'expression de son visage, à la question en elle-même.

- Non, répondit-il en lui pinçant le bras pour appuyer son propos. Toi et moi sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant !

Le visage de Banner sembla flotter entre plusieurs émotions, allant de la stupeur à l'incrédulité, en passant par la douleur.

- Non, tu ne… bredouilla-t-il. Monster, il a… J'ai vu… Il a… Il a écrasé ton…

Bruce tendit la main vers Tony et posa son doigt sur le réacteur ARC qui brillait sous son t-shirt. Malgré ce contact tiède, qui paraissait réel, il ne parvenait à y croire. Tony le vit secouer lentement la tête, le soufflé court, prêt à craquer. Il se saisit de la main tremblante et la serra fermement entre les siennes.

- Bruce, tout va bien, dit-il, le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait. Je suis là, pour de vrai.

Il effleura du bout des lèvres les phalanges glacées du physicien. Celui-ci se figea et, son scepticisme ébranlé, demanda :

- Comment ?

Tony tenta vainement de retenir un large sourire.

- En fait… c'était toi, expliqua-t-il, appréciant la surprise de son interlocuteur dont les sourcils se haussaient. Tu nous as sauvés. Tu te rappelles du téléporteur, celui que tu as conçu ? Je te l'avais plus ou moins emprunté… Bref, il était dans le hangar de l'Héliporteur. On l'a chargé dans le Quinjet et j'ai plutôt bien réussi à le faire fonctionner avant qu'on s'écrase. Bon, il a fallu que j'utilise mon propre réacteur pour y arriver, ça a pas été évident pour tout le monde, mais le résultat est là, c'est le plus important…

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que Bruce était en train de le secouer :

- Tu es fou ! Un imbécile, fou, suicidaire et incroyablement brillant ! Comment as-tu… ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un… Je…

Tony l'interrompit dans ses babillages. Il se pencha sur lui et l'enlaça fermement.

- Revenons à nos moutons, tu veux ? lâcha-t-il. Comment tu te sens ?

Bruce fronça les sourcils. En dehors de ses douleurs dues à la transformation, il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'une pression s'était relâchée dans son crâne et les grognements de Hulk étaient revenus.

Monster était _parti_.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda le physicien.

Le sourire du milliardaire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible, prenant des proportions à l'image de sa fierté et de son génie.

- Sitwell nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans ton vieux labo, expliqua-t-il. On a rapidement compris que c'était la surexposition aux rayons gamma qui avait créé Monster. Donc, après avoir pillé ton labo, on a trouvé un moyen de réguler cet excès de radiations, plus ou moins à la manière d'un aspirateur. Il y avait bien une chance pour que ça te tue…

Tony hésita, devenant sombre tout à coup, puis termina :

- Mais il fallait qu'on tente le coup, Bruce. J'ai failli ne pas le faire, mais on savait que tu préférais…

Cette fois-ci, il ne conclut pas. Banner était troublé, mais hocha cependant la tête.

- Je préfère être mort plutôt que prisonnier de cette créature, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. C'était la bonne décision, Tony. Le Gamma-Régulateur était une idée brillante et elle a marché. Je suis vivant.

Ce fut au tour du milliardaire d'être troublé. Il pianotait un rythme nerveux sur sa cuisse, le regard dans le vague.

- J'ai cru que ça n'avait pas marché, murmura-t-il. J'ai cru que j'avais calculé une trop grosse proportion à drainer. Tu ne respirais plus...

- Peu importe, l'interrompit Bruce, refusant qu'il ne s'inquiète pour rien. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'aille bien, maintenant, non ?

Stark acquiesça. Ils partagèrent un long silence, assis côte à côte, remuant leurs pensées.

- Bruce ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Monster était autant focalisé sur moi ?

Banner rougit d'un coup et se détourna, prêt à éluder la question. Il se ravisa néanmoins, apparemment décidé à laisser Tony déteindre sur lui. Il se jeta à l'eau :

- Je pensais que c'était évident.

- C'est le cas, répondit Tony avec sincérité. Je voulais juste l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Et, euh, hésita Bruce, désemparé, ça ne change rien, hein ? Enfin, je veux dire, évidemment, ça change quelque chose, mais, euh…

- A titre indicatif, tu es absolument adorable quand tu rougis, annonça Tony comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors. Ensuite, non, je ne vais pas soudainement me comporter comme un gland sous prétexte que mon Science Bro a des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à mon égard. Et puisqu'on parle de glands, je serais ravi que les nôtres fassent plus ample connaissance dans un futur très proche.

Tony avait dit tout cela avec tellement de franchise que Bruce se mit à bafouiller une série de syllabes sans queue ni tête, son visage tirant de plus en plus vers le pourpre.

- Ce que je veux dire, mon Grand, continua Stark en se tourna vers lui, c'est que je ressens la même chose. Bon, peut-être pas autant, peut-être pas encore… mais il y a clairement quelque chose, et je veux savoir où ça peut mener.

La mâchoire de Bruce lui en tomba. Il était béat de surprise et, pendant un instant, Tony se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Mais ce fut juste avant que le physicien ne se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Argh, mes yeux ! grogna une voix. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça !

Tony et Bruce se séparèrent comme deux aimants de pôles opposés. Ils avaient l'air embarrassé de deux enfants qu'on aurait surpris les mains dans le pot à biscuits. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un Clint Barton nanti d'un large sourire satisfait et qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de regretter d'être venu. Stark lui retourna son sourire tandis que Bruce étudiait ses mains avec intensité sans aucune intention de croiser le regard de l'archer. Imperturbable, Clint entra dans la pièce et s'installa confortablement sur une chaise proche d'Iron Man.

- En dehors du fait que vous vous soyez enfin décidés à sauter le pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il. Nat va vouloir des détails. Surtout maintenant que c'est elle qui gère les paris… Je ne l'envie pas, il me semble que Hill avait misé sur aujourd'hui. Elle va être d'une suffisance insupportable, à mon avis…

Tony lui jeta un long regard noir. Bruce se contenta de sourire gentiment. Après tout, ces personnes étaient restées à ses côtés jusque dans la pire des situations, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Il ne pourrait jamais leur rendre toute cette foi et cette détermination, mais il continuerait de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : apprécier chacun de leurs gestes à son égard, faire amende honorable jusqu'à ce que peut-être un jour il soit digne d'eux, les défendre contre tout ennemi jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Et prier pour que tout ça n'arrive plus jamais.

* * *

><p>NdT : Et voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous laisserez un commentaire dans les deux cas :p Navrée que ça ait trainé en longueur, soucis de relecture ^^'<p> 


End file.
